Real Life
by elisagiraldol
Summary: Vampire Diaries new tv show, New actors Ian and Nina start off as really good friends, but can it be more?
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new Tv show is never easy, getting to know all the cast, getting into character, there are many things that you have to worry about on your first day; luckily for me it wasn't that way.

I only knew Julie and Kevin because they were the ones that hire me; later I found out that my old friend Katerina was also on the show, that made things so much better, I knew someone

Difficult day today we have to choose the actors for Damon and Stefan. Julie had told me that she had ideas of who may be Stefan but we had no idea who would be perfect for Damon.

Let the auditions begin.

After I had my first coffee and had seen about 10 auditions, I was convinced we would never find someone to play Damon, when he came in.

Ian Somerhalder he said in a gorgeous voice when we asked him the name, I already knew who he was, famous actor from Lost. Julie immediately saw that I was amazed and well she and Kevin could deny how amazing that had been and how perfect he was for the role.

After thinking we had it all done we called him in for a second view, I couldn't believe how nervous he was that this second time, it was awful. I was really shocked. After that we discussed it for a second and we decided that even though the second time had sucked he had really surprised us the first time and he was just perfect, so we said yes.

Paul Wesley was chosen to play Stefan, Ian to play Damon, and me Nina Dobrev I had been luckily chosen to play Elena and Katherine

Sincerely I never thought I would have to be around such hot actors, I really did hope we would get along.

Julie decided that it was too late to start Reading and discussing the scenes and decided it was better if we all went to dinner to get to know each other, i agreed well how couldn't i? When we went out i was surprised at all the paparazzi attention the boys got, when we finally made it through the Crowd and inside of the restaurant we had an amazing time, i found out Paul was actually married to this amazing actress Torrey DeVitto that stars on Pretty Little Liars, i found out that Ian had a girlfriend and they were pretty amazing and really nice.

After dinner Julie and Kevin bailed on us and went home, but to be honest neither of us were tired so we decided to go to this close bar to kill time, we knew we couldn't stay out late because tomorrow we had to be on set early to meet the rest of the cast and crew, but i guess we were having so much fun we didn't care.

When we got to the bar Ian ordered 3 beers for us, we were having fun when i saw Ian go to a corner to talk on the phone, he looked upset when he came back i asked him what was wrong and he said he didn't wanted to talk about it but he got into a fight with his girlfriend. I felt sad for him but as he didn't want to talk about it we just kept bringing up weird subjects to distract him. Pass midnight we decided it was time to leave or nothing would wake us up in the morning. Since Ian and Paul each came in their car, Paul left and Ian said he would drive me home.

The ride was quiet, i still felt really bad about the fight of Ian and his girlfriend, so i asked him how he was feeling, he said he was okay but despite of him being a really good actor i could feel the pain in his face, i didn't want to seem like really interested and i knew it wasn't my question to ask and that i had met him just today but i couldn't help ask is there anything i can do? After i said that last Word i immediately regretted it. He didn't know how to look at me, but he just smiled and said, no Nina, it's fine after saying that we just stayed in silence. When we got to my apartment i said thanks for the drive and went inside.

I couldn't believe how someone would get into a fight with Ian; he seemed such a nice guy and someone that really cared. But well what could i know, i met him today and that's all i know.

I said to myself that i had to stop thinking about it and just went straight to bed.

Next morning when i woke up i just couldn't help but smile and think of how extremely lucky i was and how last night had been an amazing night.

I was so excited to go to work today, when i looked at the clock it was only 7:30 am, which meant that i had 3 hours to kill. After last night when Julie saw that we were going to a bar she told us it was okay if we got to set around 10. I had no idea why i was awake, but i decided to get ready and text Julie to see if maybe i could come in a little early, when i came out of the bathroom i grabbed my cellphone and i had a text from an unknown number. Hey i'm about to go to set and thought that maybe you needed a ride, Ian.

This made it clear for me that it was just impossible to fight with someone like him, i texted him back—Hey, yes Ian thanks that would be helpful.

-Perfect be there in 10.

When i was putting my heels on my phone rang, it was Ian, when i answered he said: I'm here, come down as soon as your done.

How cute was he. So as he said i took my time to put my make up on, but not too long and came down.

When i got into the car the looked happy and said that i looked really pretty, i thanked him and during the whole ride we couldn't stop talking of how amazing had been yesterday when i noticed he pulled in the drive through of Starbucks, he asked what did i want and i said vanilla soya latte and he smiled and said that's what i order. We both smiled and he ordered for the both of us, after that we just went straight to set.

When I got of the car Paul and Julie looked at me with a "what have you done" face and I just knew that they were thinking like Ian and I spent the night together or something like that. But I couldn't help notice that it was because Ian got out of the car with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

I said thanks for the ride and we walked straight to the room where we met the rest of the cast.

So many amazing people working with us to create this tv show, after getting to know each other also during lunch, we started talking about how things were going to work out, how my Schedule was going to be a little bit harder because of my two roles,

After discussing that Julie gave us a 10 minutes break to start Reading the script.

We all went to the little cafeteria, and then I Heard Ian's voice calling me. I looked up and there he was,

What's up i asked, he smiled and said can I talk to you for a minute? Sure i said i wondered what was this about, in private he requested, so we went to his trailer and i was starting to get nervous but i just pretend to be calm.

So what do you want to talk about i said.

Look Nina, i know how worried you were yesterday with the whole Sarah and me deal, and i really appreciate that you're so kind to me and that's why i wanted you to be the first one to know that me and Sarah broke up.

I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't sad at all.

Oh my God Ian are you okay? I immediately asked.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Yeah, I'm really surprised i am, i thought i was going to be more sad but to be honest you've really helped to get my mind out of it. His voice sounded so honest and i just smiled and said I'm glad i can help.

After our small talk i was glad he felt like he could trust me and to be honest it was relived that he was feeling fine.

When our break was over we joined the rest in the room and we started Reading episode 1- it all went well i had most of my scenes with Kat, Candice and Paul. But my last scene was with Ian.

Was it stupid that i was excited to film a scene with Ian; i mean he seems like a nice guy and i can't argue he is hot, but he just broke up with his girlfriend, besides why in the world would he be interested in me.

After the reading I hadn't thought about who was driving me home, since I had came with Ian, does that meant that he was going to drive me? I had no idea. Everyone started leaving and I was just wondered If he was going to leave as well without me, but then I saw him walking up to me and said, you ready?

Yeah sure give me a minute I'll get my purse and I'll be ready.

Sure he said

I hurried to my trailer and grabbed my stuff; I just couldn't stop thinking how amazing he was, when I got to the car he opened my door, and while driving he started asking questions and things about my personal life, I thought it was good that he wanted to know me, so I did the same.

Even though the ride was almost 30 minutes we were so distracted and having so much fun talking that it seemed like 3 minutes.

I don't know why but I felt like I could just talk to him for ages and I wouldn't get tired. After we stayed almost 10 minutes on the side of the street I could see his sad and tired face so I decided it was enough time for today and I just thanked him and got out of the car.

As soon as I opened my apartment's door I received a text from him that said, thanks for everything today I had a lot of fun. I couldn't help but smile, then I responded thank you, it was amazing

I was so tired and I wanted tomorrow to come faster so I ate something quick for dinner and checked my email, I had received the script for tomorrow and I had 3 scenes with Ian, somehow that made my want to go to set earlier tomorrow, but then again I reminded myself that I had to give him time, and I had to have some respect for myself, so I was just going to take each day at a time, and if things were meant to be, they will

Next morning, I wake up feeling great and so blessed for having this amazing job, I went to the kitchen grabbed some cereal and headed out to Starbucks just a around the corner; I wearing sweats and a big t-shirt when I looked inside and there he was.

I had no idea whether he was like stalking me or if he lives near, anyway it was so cold outside I just walked inside, that's when he turned his head to the right and looked straight into my eyes.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" he seemed anxious.

" I just went so early to bed I couldn't sleep anymore" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Seems like you're still tired to me" he said worried.

"Everything's fine, I'm always like that when I wake up" I replied in a comforting voice, "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I'm staying in the hotel next to "Wings and ribs" until I find a more permanent place, and Julie asked me to come in early with Paul to finish last night's scene" He smiled.

I couldn't help it; I was totally overwhelmed by his smile. "Oh" was all I could say.

"Is everything okay?" he seemed a little bit worried

"No, everything's fine, just you never mentioned that you were staying so close" I'll admit I was kind of demanding that to him.

"Yeah it's just that I'm not planning on staying there much longer"

"Are you looking for an apartment?" I asked

"Yes" he said happy

"Well I don't know if you're interested but there's this guy in my building that's selling his" I said in a happy tone, trying to hide my smile.

"Are you serious?, that would be perfect" he sounded happy as well,

I was relieved he was excited and not frightened.

"Yeah, I could ask him if you could go by later to check things out"

"That would be fantastic, look Nina I got to run now, they're waiting for me, but could you text me the info please, I'll see you on set later" he said in a rush while walking out of the coffee shop.

"Sure, see you then" when he left I just stood there, like an idiot smiling.

After I got my coffee I walked back home and asked the doorman if he could reach the guy so it'll be easy to contact him. He did and I spoke to him like for 5 minutes; I told him that my friend would be coming to see the apartment around 6 pm, that was of course after Ian had agreed to this time; this guy seemed really nice and he was excited that there was this possibility of him finally selling his apartment, believe me the feeling was mutual.

After talking to this polite guy I showered and got ready, then I texted Kat if she could pick me up, and she did.

On the way home we talked and it was nice, I didn't mention the whole Ian thing, because I didn't wanted to seem desperate, when we arrived to set, I asked Julie what my fist scene was going to be and she said we were starting with the one of the part Elena's on Stefan's house and she meets his mysterious brother Damon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I go to my trailer where I left my stuff and found Elena's clothes hanging on the closet, I put them on and went to the make up trailer, Ian was already there.

"Hey" Ian said surprised

"Hi" I said a little confused.

"So, thanks for calling the guy to see if he could show me the apartment" he seemed happy and I was really glad.

"Oh yeah sure, it was nothing. So you know you're going a 6 right?"

"Yeah I guess, what time is it that you finish?"

"My last scenes with you, so I guess 5, why you ask?"

"I thought I could drive you home, and I'll stay to see the apartment"

"That's really nice, thanks!"

-"Ian we're ready for you" I heard from the outside.

"Gotta go," he said while he walked out the trailer in a rush

I remembered in the script he had a scene with Paul before I appeared,

After my make up was done, I walked to the room and it there was a lot of green screen, since we were going to shoot a flashback that Stefan had, while telling his past to Elena, I had to play Katherine, this scene included both Damon and Stefan, I'll admit that I was nervous, I had to show the affect that Katherine had with both, I wouldn't mind with Paul; I had kissed him before and it wasn't a big deal, he was married and it was strictly work, but with Ian I had to admit I had some sort of hidden feelings and even though it was an on screen kiss I was dying inside.

"Action" I heard Kevin said and my whole world went down

Katherine had to convince Damon that Stefan could never find out what she really was, a vampire that it would be their little secret, I was amazed how Ian could portray both Damon's so good, when Damon was with Katherine he was pure good and a little too cute, but Damon of the present didn't care about anything, he killed and made inappropriate jokes; It seemed like a total different person.

After Katherine's talk with Damon, we headed to the room and had to passionately kiss until Julie and Kevin think it's enough; this is the scene I was afraid to shoot, but it was my work and I had to do it.

Another "Action" came on and I had to talk in a sexy voice telling him how much I loved him and Ian had to act as if he'd do anything for Katherine, that's when the kissing began; I had promised myself that it was going to be just work and nothing more, it was going to be a good kiss, but it wasn't going to be my real kiss. When I heard "CUT" I was relieved. Ian looked me in the eye and said, that was good, I like doing scenes with you. I smiled and when I was about to talk I heard Julie

"Nina, please go change, Elena goes on in 10 minutes"

"Okay, I'm coming" I said in a rushed voice.

"Yeah that was good, sorry Ian I have to go change," I said wanting to stay and chat for a little while, but I guess we had the entire ride back to my apartment to talk.

When I was walking to the trailer I ran into Kat and Candice, I said hi and didn't stop since I was in a rush, but I guess I didn't have to stop, since they followed me to my trailer. It was incredible to say this; because I know I really don't know everyone very well, but since the day I met Kat and Candice they were just so warm and welcome we had really become good friends, we would text or call. Grab a coffee during breaks, so since they knew me so good I know what this intervention was about.

"So, that scene you just had, with Ian" Said Kat in a shy voice

"Yeah, what about it?" I practically demanded

"No, nothing" Candice immediately said, by my voice tone.

"Was it that bad?" I asked Confused

"No" they both said almost screaming.

"It was amazing" Candice said with major smile on her face

"Oh, Thanks and sorry guys but I have to go, I have a scene with Paul"

"Not just with Paul, we are in it too" Kat said, judging me by her face, I could tell her face said, you only care about the boys in your scenes

"Cool, so lets go" I was happy for having a scene with this two, it was comforting to not having a scene alone with the boys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the scene, I shot another one of the past with Ian, thank god in this one we didn't have to kiss; when we finished, I walk with Ian, but we both go to separate trailers; once I'm inside I change to my normal clothes, undo my hair and when I come out, He's just standing there; he gives me that look when he goes all the way down starting from my eyes, It makes me feel insecure, but once he notices my face he tells me how pretty I look.

We walk to his car, talking about how fun it was to shoot those 2 scenes together; then he opens the car door for me and we go back to my apartment.

"So Nina, you've never told me the name of the guy you're dating" He asks looking me in the eye with the most serious face I've ever seen

"Haha" I laugh, "What made you think that I was dating someone?" I asked wanting to know his answer

"Well, have you seen you?" He said in a sweet voice

"I'm confused, what are you talking about" I was really confused, had I seen me, yeah but what did he meant by that.

"You're gorgeous Nina, I can't believe you're not dating anyone" He looked sad, but at the same time I could see he was having a hard time hiding his smile

"Well to be honest things didn't work out, and I've been single for 3 months now" I said trying to not think about it a lot

"Why, what happened" He was so interested in my past love life, and it was really hard for me to talk about it, but I had to face that it was a long time ago, and to be honest it didn't hurt that much anymore

"Well, it's a really long story; but lets just say he didn't like that I worked that much, he didn't have a job so he just used to hang around and I was busy with work; he just wouldn't accept it, so he broke up with me" I tried to summarize it as much as possible

"That's crazy, who would ever break up with you" he sounded surprised, I blushed but managed to say don't be silly

"Don't blush Nina, it's true" Darn he had noticed

That's when I realized we were on the building,

"He's going to see the apartment b5," I told the doorman so they would let him in.

When I got out of the car I looked at the clock and it was 5:30

"It's only 5:30 so if you want you can come up to my apartment and we'll call the guy to see if he's already here or if not, we'll just wait."

"Yeah, sure If that's not a problem"

"How could it be a problem?" I laughed.

We go upstairs and I remembered how my house is probably a mess, we seat on the living room and I offer Ian a drink, he says he's fine so I just get some water for me and I call the guy, but he tells me he's on his way, and will probably be here by 6, so I guess we have all this time to talk.

"So you haven't really talked about it lately but how are you doing with, you know the break up and all that" I asked wondering if he's okay talking about this

"Well you see, that's what I never told you; I was a little sad because of the break up, but I was the one to make the decision to break it up" he said biting his lip when he finished.

"Oh" was the only thing I could say.

"Don't feel bad, it's cool really" he calmed me down.

"We can talk about something else, lets see; tell me about you" I can see he noticed how I didn't want to talk about it so he changed the topic

"I'm Bulgarian, I'm 20 years old I have a brother and I had my entire childhood in Toronto, How about you?" I asked curiously and a little afraid I had opened up too soon.

"Let's see, I was born I Louisiana, I have a brother and a sister, I'm 29 years old and that's about it" he said I think a little ashamed of himself.

When he noticed I didn't say anything back he stepped in and try to continue the conversation.

"So Bulgaria, that means you know how to speak Bulgarian?" he tried to seem interested.

"Yes, " I hoped he world ask me to say something.

I'm not sure if he was going to ask or not, but anyway I heard a knock on the door, that certainly saved me from embarrassment.

I went to answer the door, and it was Nico. The guy trying to sell the apartment above mines.

I introduced Nico to Ian, and when they were about to leave

"Nina do you mind, maybe coming to see it with me?" he asked

"Oh absolutely" I answered, the more time I spent with him the better friends we would become.

We took the elevator because I guess they noticed that I was wearing heels; the apartment was exactly like mine, except there was no dining room, but instead what in my house was a dining room was now the living room and the living room had been reformed to be an office.

The second floor was the same, two bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

When we finished watching the apartment I could see Ian's face, I was sure he had made the decision.

"So what do you think?" asked Nico, hoping for the best.

"It's wonderful, I really like it" Ian said with a huge smile on his face,

I couldn't help it but laugh at his reaction, "So are you sure you want it?" I asked

"Yeah, 100% positive" he sounded even more sure at the time.

"Excellent, then I'll arrange all the papers" Nico couldn't possibly be more excited; he'd been trying to sell this thing for ages.

They exchanged their info, and Ian and I came back to my apartment

"Do you want to grab dinner somewhere?" he kept looking at the floor when he asked me.

"Sure, yeah why not?" was this a date? Or what was he thinking the press would think If we went out just us

"Okay, let me call Paul and some others to see if they want to come" Ian said, and with that he stood up and walked to the balcony,

"Sureee" I said, a bit disappointed.

I went up to my room to get ready when I heard Ian knocked and came in. "Hey, so Paul and Torrey are coming, also Candice and Kat are too; Sounds good?"

"Yes, it should be fun" even though I wasn't going alone with Ian, they were my friends, so I was excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we got to the bar I couldn't help but smile at the name of it. "Your Lucky Night"

Ian parked and we got down together, not holding hand not even touching; but there came the paparazzi, they were so many I couldn't believe it, the show wasn't even on air yet, but then I remembered that Ian had been on Lost and so many more things, and behind us came our friends.

I was basically getting lost in the crowd with all those guys and the cameras, so when Ian saw that, he immediately came to my rescue;

"Hey Hey, come this way" he said, putting his arms around me so I could walk

When we finally got inside I said thanks and walked to say hello to all our friends.

"Kat, Candice" I said with enthusiasm

"Nina, Hey how are you" Kat said biting her lips as if she was hiding something.

"Good, once I came inside;" I tried to keep calm about Ian hugging me in public, because I know that it didn't mean anything, but still

"Oh my God, I know it's crazy out there" Candice said with excitement, this was the first big thing she was doing to push up her career, which I'm pretty sure it's going to be a total success.

"Here you go" I heard someone in the back, but then I saw it was Ian, giving me a beer

"Oh, hey you scared me; thanks" I don't know why I felt like I couldn't lie to him, and it had nothing to do with acting, because I was perfectly capable of acting in front of him, It was really weird, fortunately to save me from my distraction

"Here you guys are" Torrey said opening her eyes and mouth in a way of surprise.

"How did you get pass all the people outside" Paul was seriously amazed

"Hahaha well, I couldn't have done it without Ian, seriously I was about to faint when he grabbed me" the second I finished saying that, I regretted.. Had I said too much?

"Yeah, it wasn't that easy" Ian said to complement my mistake.

"So guys, 8:05 and you're already drinking" Paul teased

"I think, Ian wants me to get drunk, just for fun.." I continued the game

"Yeah, Nina; you've figured it out" Ian said in a funny voice, but I'm pretty sure he didn't think it was funny.

"No, seriously why are you guys drinking so early?" Kat and Candice joined the conversation

"Well hey you two" Torrey said, and with that they all said hello to each other.

"Okay guys, It's not such a big deal we're drinking, but it's to celebrate my new apartment, which I have Nina to thank for that" Ian smiled when he said my name;

"Woohoo" they all said together,

"Congrats Ian, I guess you won't be living in that smelly hotel anymore"

Paul, hilarious as always.

Finishing the conversation the guys went to the bar to get us drinks, meanwhile we talked.

"So, where's the apartment you got for Ian" Torrey asked trying to create a conversation

"Oh, it's in my building, just two floors up" I tried to answer with the less information possible, not to seem very interested.

"Oh, I see" Kat said in a mysterious voice

"What?" I demanded

"Nothing" Candice tried to hide their secret mind conversation

"Tell me" I asked

"Oh, C'mon he's totally into you" Torrey said. Candice and Kat made an obvious face

"What? Are you guys crazy or what" Was it true what they are saying, or are they messing around with me

"Just drop it guys it's no big deal" I begged them, when I saw Ian and Paul coming our way.

"Okay whatever you want Nina" Kat said.

I could still see on Kat's face like she wanted to tell me something but it wasn't the right place. I was so worried.

"Here you go," they said putting the drinks on the table

"Thanks" I said a little distracted, I have to figure out a way to talk to Kat alone, so she can tell me what's going on.

The night went along, as we talked and imagined how crazy it was going to be when the show aired. And then it hit me;

"Kat, will you come with me to the bathroom?" I asked trying to hide my secret plan

"Sure, Nina" well I think nobody noticed something was up, except for her.

We walked in silence and when we got to the bathroom I said

"Okay, drop it"

"What are you talking about?" Kat seemed surprised; but I knew it was just an act.

"I know something's up, so c'mon tell me" I practically demanded her to talk

"Me and Matt broke up" her voice broke when she said the last word,

I couldn't believe it, matt was practically the only boyfriend she's ever had and they've been together for so long, she must be devastated.

"Kat, are you okay? I'm so sorry" I didn't know what else to say, it was so hard to see her in pain.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, let's just go outside and pretend nothing's wrong"

"You sure, we can go later to my place; you can stay over and we can talk" I wanted her to know I am always here for her no matter what

"Sure, that's what I need" Her tone immediately changed and I knew that's for sure what she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walk outside and Ian's looking at me, that kinda look that I just can't resist, so I have to look away and pretend not to notice.

"Hey, what did we miss" I say trying to cheer up Kat.

"Not much" Ian said, I could see something was bothering.

What is up with everyone tonight, am I the only one noticing or am I just crazy and making this things up?

"We were just talking about the show" Candice tried to softer Ian's answer.

"Oh" was all I could say

The night went fast, and soon it was time to leave, it was Friday but we were planning on airing the show sooner so we have to work tomorrow.

Torrey and Paul drove Candice, and since Kat was staying at my place Ian drove us both.

We drove in silence, I could see Kat's sad face but I didn't want to say anything in front of Ian, not because I don't trust him, but because I knew Kat wouldn't like it.

"What time do you have to be on set tomorrow" I asked Ian to make conversation.

"I am not going to set tomorrow, I asked Julie; if I could stay to move the things to my new apartment" He glance at me, and then kept his eyes on the road,

"Oh, tomorrow, so fast; didn't know" I was actually surprised; he was going to move so fast, it didn't bother me though.

The ride was slow, and quite; for some reason Ian's acting weird, as if he's mad; no idea why. And Kat; depressed by her broken heart; it was all just too weird to be in.

Thankfully we got to my building, so we thanked Ian and got out of the car as fast as possible.

Once in my apartment I fixed everything in the room for Kat; we had planned to talk, but apparently she was too tired and fell asleep in matter of minutes.

I couldn't sleep overthinking the situation with Ian; I decided that all I really wanted was a really good friendship; which was probably what he wanted as well. I think that if it is somehow possible to have a friendship with a guy without falling in love, Ian was the perfect guy to be my best friend.

I didn't realize how late I had gone to bed until I heard Kat scream that woke me up.

"What? What happened" I run out of my room to see what this scream was about.

"There's this dog that just run in, when I went to take out the trash" Kat was still really scared, even though nothing had really happened.

"Ha, Ha, well thanks for waking me up for a dog" It was comforting knowing nothing really bad had happened.

"Well what should we do with him" Kat asked trying to get rid of him as fast as possible

The cute little dog just lay in my couch comfortable watching us talk

"For the moment he's no harm at all" I tried to calm her down

"Okay, for now. But what should we do" Kat asked the same question again, and by the tone of her voice I knew I had to do something fast to get him out.

"Okay Okay, I'll go downstairs, and ask the doorman if anyone has lost a puppy" my words calmed her down,

I got in the elevator and with all the rush of my wake up; I hadn't had time to look myself in a mirror. Huh I looked horrible, thankfully its Thursday 9 am, who am I going to run into at this time?

Downstairs I let the doorman know if anyone said anything about the puppy it was at my apartment. Then as I turned around to go back upstairs, I saw Ian walking trough the door with some boxes, one was about to fall down.

"Oh, hey; here let me help you" and as I said that I grabbed the one that was about to fall

"Hey Nina! Thanks" he sounded excited to see me.

We walked to the elevator and I got to look at me in the mirror again; I wondered how I didn't scare Ian, or perhaps I had, and he just pretended not to see it.

In his apartment he just put the boxes on the floor so I did the same with the one I was carrying.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a dog, on your way down, would you?"

"Actually I came down, because there's a little guy in my apartment and Kat's terrified"

"Oh, really maybe its pumpkin" he sounded excited to go see if it was him

"Well, I really don't know, you can come see if its him" I told him to come with me downstairs because there was no possible way I could know if it was him

As we were on the stairs down he told me "You know you look great, were you headed out somewhere?"

"Ha ha very funny smolder" I immediately knew he was joking around, so I decided to do too.

"What did you call me?" He sounded confused, but I could see he wasn't mad at what I had said.

"Just a little nickname I've been thinking about" I just wanted him to become something special, and this was the perfect way of showing it.

"What is it again?" he asked knowing it actually meant something for me

"Smolder" I said in a low voice

"What?" he joked around, since I had spoken low on purpose

"SMOLDER" I screamed it so loud it made Kat come out of the house

"What Nina? —Oh, Hey Ian" She was surprised to see him,

"Pumpkin" was all Ian could say, he seemed excited and as soon as pumpkin saw him, he run towards him.

"Oh so he's yours" Kat said showing relief.

"Yeah, and hey sorry I was just excited to find him" Ian said meanwhile he kept looking at pumpkin and playing with him.

That's when I realized it was almost 10 and we were supposed to be on set by 10:30

"Oh My God" I said alarmed

"Nins are you Okay?" Ian asked leaving pumpkin alone and coming to my side

"Nins?" I asked

"You are not the only one with nicknames"

"Um, can somebody tell me what's going on?" Kat broke the straight look into his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes it's 10, and we have to be on set at 10:30" I almost screamed.

"Oh boy, I guess I'll leave you to alone;" Ian said walking with pumpkin up to his apartment

"Bye" Kat and I said in chorus.

Immediately when Ian walked out I flew to my room to get ready, then texted Candice to pick us up; on my way down to the kitchen I got Candice's reply that said she was down waiting for us.

Kat and I grabbed our purses and went down to meet Candice


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day on set was Okay; I just had scenes as Elena, and all of them with Paul; because well obviously Ian was not on set.

Thankfully the day went by fast and by the time we were finished I went home alone, because apparently Kat was feeling much better, when I came home I thought of maybe texting Ian if he needed any help, and then I figured I'd better leave him alone;

I ordered a salad to Panera Bread and was about to start a movie when I got a text from Ian.

Hey, what are you up to; want to watch a movie?

Since I was about to watch one on my own I texted him asking if he wanted to come watch it with me.

He replied he would be down in a second.

"Smolder what are you wearing?" was my first reaction when I saw him in sweats

"Ha, ha I have all my clothes in the car, and I'm to lazy to go get them, so I found this, and well why not"

"Well you look very hot" I messed with him, I just felt like it was okay to be myself when I was around him

"So what are we watching?" He asked looking at my Dvds

"I don't know, what ever you like, just not a scary one" I couldn't bare the thought of me ending up in his arms because I was too scared

"Okay, how about 'my sister's keeper'?"

"Never seen that, so sure"

The movie started and I realized it was a sad movie, of course. Then I thought that why would it matter if Ian saw me crying; it wasn't the end of the world, he was my friend; and I wanted to trust him and to improve our friendship; so I guessed that really shouldn't matter at all.

"So how was your day today?" He seemed really interested in knowing what'd missed on set today.

"Well so many things happened; it was an amazing day today shooting without you" my tone was firm and I tried to act as if it was real

"Oh well I guess I better quit so you can keep on having perfect days" He smiled this time, letting me know we could keep on joking around

"I'm kidding It was horrible without you we can't seem to get it right; we need you forever" this time I couldn't contain the laughter

"That's better" he said putting a big big smile on his face

we kept watching the movie, only this time I caught him staring at me

"Hey are you going to watch the movie at all, or are you going to keep staring at me the whole time?"

"What, I wasn't staring at you, your wall is just so pretty"

"Okay, that was rude" somehow I didn't think that was funny

"Oh c'mon Nins, you know I was kidding, you have the most beautiful face I've ever seen in my life" he said that with a normal tone, but his face was serious as ever.

"now we're talking" I smiled not knowing what else to say.

And now, for the perfect scenario, the movie was coming to it sad part, of course I started crying,

I thought Ian would make fun of me, but instead

"Nins, don't cry" he moved to my side and tried to hug me

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it" I've never been good for watching sad movies, I can't help cry every time.

"Come here" He hugged me and stopped the movie.

**Ian's POV**

Nina finally stopped crying and has fallen asleep in my arms

What am I supposed to do in this situation? I continued the movie, in a lower sound to make sure she fell completely asleep before I try to move.

After the movie is over, I get her out of my arms and leave her in the couch; I put the blanket over and turn the TV off. I find her cellphone and set the alarm for tomorrow at 8, that way she has time to get ready and be in set at 9:30.

Then I leave a note under the cellphone that says I'll be driving her tomorrow to set.

Then I leave trying to make no sound at all, to not wake her up.

**Nina's POV**

I wake up estranged to hear the alarm, I don't remember to had set it up, I walk towards my phone to stop the noise when I see the note;

'Sweet dreams; I'll be here at 9:15 so we can go to set-Ian'

Oh, god had I fallen asleep in Ian's arms while crying?

Quickly I remembered everything of last night, but I couldn't remember the part where I fell asleep and he left.

I then remembered that really didn't matter as much as the fact that in less than an hour he'd be waiting for me so we could go to set.

I ran upstairs and I taking my shower I remember almost all my scenes today were with Ian, Damon was supposed to take Elena somewhere like a bar to talk to a witch and well I'm not sure what else.

It was weird how in such a short time Ian and I had become such good friends.

Meanwhile getting dressed I heard a knock on my door

"Come in, I'll be down in a sec" I yelled at what I was sure it was Ian.

"Take your time" I heard his familiar voice while he walked in.

I fixed my hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs so we could leave.

"Hey, Sorry it took me a minute to get finished"

"Don't worry, it's okay; how did you sleep?" he asked me trying to infer something on what happened tonight

"Smolder you're a cutie, thanks for doing that last night, seriously; it was amazing" I said when we were walking out of my apartment

"You know it was my pleasure Nins, I just didn't like to see you crying"

A smile was the best answer I could come up with when he said that.

When we got to set I walked straight to my make up trailer and got into my Elena character, I meet with Kayla, Kat and Candice.

"Hey guys," I say walking inside.

"Hey Nina" they all answered together

"What time did you guys get to set?" I asked confused seeing them all ready

"Just an hour ago" Kayla's response was in her usual tone.

I went to change into the little room.

"So Nina, what did you do last night?" Candice asked

"Not much, Ian came over and we watched a movie" I was waiting for their teasing me and already imagining us as a couple.

"So, you guys are like becoming really good friends huh?" Kayla was the only one not giving me the look when I came out to sit so they could do my make up,

"Why are you guys staring at Nina like that?" Kayla noticed she was missing something

"I have no idea what these two are up to, but I can tell you, it's no good" I joked, but I really didn't know what they were thinking of Ian and me.

"Nothing" They both giggled when they saw how confused we were

"Girls, we're ready for you" Julie came in; and hearing what she said we all walked out to shoot my only scene of the day without Ian.

**Hey guys, Thank you for all the reviews it really means a lot to know you guys are reading it and enjoying it, More reviews mean faster chapters! Tell me what you think about it and if you want something to happen, recommendations, things you like and you don't all in the review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you like it**

Chapter 8

**Ian's POV**

While Nina went to the makeup trailer I had to go straight into shooting a quick scene with Paul.

When I finish the scene I have a 10 minutes break meanwhile Nina films with Kat and Candice, so I go to the café room and Paul's there.

"Hey man" Paul says as I'm walking in

"Hey Paul;" I walk and go to get coffee

"How was yesterday? You moved into a new apartment right?" I see Julie told everyone why I hadn't been here yesterday; or Nina had.

"Yeah, it was good; too much work though"

"And where did you move" Wait he didn't know I was living in the same building that Nina, I could see why he hadn't teased me about it; yet.

"The building name's 'Atlantis' It's near the big Starbucks" I tried no to touch the Nina part.

"Isn't that near where Nina leaves? Oh that's why you too came together" Paul seemed to know a lot about Nina

"Yeah well we live in the same building; I try to drive her when we have same schedule" I said like it was nothing but the truth was that Nina had become my best friend and it meant a lot. I think Paul could see that she was important.

"So you two are like besties now" And the jokes begun.

"Ian Julie wants you" Someone of the crew came looking for me so I guess we would have to leave the conversation like that.

**Nina's POV**

I had a scene with Kat and Candice before the rest of the scenes today with Ian.

We were re-shooting the scene where Elena meets Stefan's older brother Damon. So I an has to get into Damon's weird mood; I like shooting with Ian; see how he transforms into the character, I wonder I do too and what he thinks about it.

**Ian's POV**

Nina's such a good actress the way she transforms it's like seeing someone else,

'Hi I'm looking for' She said as she walked into the Salvatore's house

'Stefan, he's not here' It's funny the attitude Damon has towards Elena he looks at her like Katherine, and he's just a poor guy in love.

"That's good guys that's all we needed for that scene" Julie said after Kevin yelled CUT

"Guys Guys the paper's here c'mon" we heard Candice's excited voice

Oh that's right, the paper arrived today

We gathered in the table reading room, and we sat in the last two seats, by Paul's side. Kevin and Julie were in charged of reading it so they stayed stood up

**Nina's POV**

The scene we shot was really good, when we finished Candice came screaming telling us to go to the office because the paper had arrived

I sat next to Ian and Paul,

"Okay" Julie said nervously while opening the envelope

"Dear vampire's cast"- She started reading "after seeing how many views the Pilot episode had, we had told you that we would keep track on the next two episodes to see what was going to happen; based on this we wanted to tell you that you've been chosen to continue and finish season 1, Congratulations" She finished in a rush

This paper meant I had a job for a long time, and that I got to work with my friends

"Congratulations guys! The hard work is being paid off" Ian said in the proudest voice I've ever heard him talk

After good news they call the day off, and Paul has decided he's going to throw a party at his place to celebrate

"Ready to go?" I heard Ian coming out of his trailer

"Yeah" I answered walking with him to the car

As we're walking to the car we see Paul waving at us so we'd go and talk to him, we change direction and go his way

"You're coming tonight, right?" he asks excited

"I don't know about Nins but I sure am" Ian said, acting as if I wasn't there

"Very funny smolder; yes Paul of course I am, how could I not?" I finished trying to make a 'Duh' face.

"Okay then I'll see you guys there, don't be late"

"We won't" Ian answered for both of us so I just smile

We continue the walk to the car

"Paul's a little too excited for this party don't you think?" Ian wonders making a silly face

"I know I mean it's like his 1st party ever" I laugh I've always seen Paul as a little boy who gets excited for silly things

"He's just too funny"

**Ian's POV**

How is it so easy for me to just be myself when I'm with her?

"So do you want me to take you home, or would you rather go somewhere else?" I asked wanting to spend as much time with her as it was possible

"I don't know, where were you thinking we could go?" I was confused, I had asked it, but I was totally convinced she'd be too tired to do anything

"I don't know maybe we could go for a late lunch or to watch a movie, whatever you want"

**Nina's POV**

"Sure we can go eat something" I didn't really wanted to go watch a movie, I knew I wouldn't actually talk to Ian much, and I was a bit hungry so why not?

"Okay, were do you want to go?" he stopped the car on the side of the row

"No, I won't make all the decisions by myself" I tried to make it sound serious but funny at the same time

"Ha, Ha fine then I'll take you wherever I want and if you don't like it you can't complain"

"Fine"

"Fine"

We rode in silence pretending to be mad at each other, I looked at him and he was making the silliest face ever, and I couldn't control my laughter

We arrived to In n out burgers and we hadn't notice that we had been followed by paparazzi

"This guys, I swear' always find us" I complained

"It's okay, we can ignore them, don't worry" he seemed relaxed and that calmed me a little

We got out of the care and I walked in front while he tried to distract them. Once inside they tried to come in but were quickly kicked out by the management

"Welcome can I take your order?" the lady asked

"Yes, can I have a simple burger"

"Ha, Ha" Ian laughed at what I was ordering

"I'll have a double cheese please"

"Thanks" I said when he was done

the lady left and that gave us some privacy to talk

"Do you come here very often?" I wondered

"No, why you ask?" he said in a nervous tone

"You're a terrible liar" I accused him

"Okay, okay, I do" He was actually embarrassed

"Don't be silly I'm just teasing you" I didn't want him to feel bad, and less because of me

We finished eating making little conversations about our lives, getting to know each other even better; we went to the car so each could go home to change and then go to the party

"Ready?" he asked when we were about to go out to the crowd of people

"Yeah, thanks" we came outside and the flashed attacked us, so we practically had to run; to get as fast as we could to the car

Once inside I complained again and he laughed while driving away careful not to hit any of those guys

"Nins, Nina wake up, we're here" I heard Ian's soft voice

When I opened my eyes Ian's face was so close to mine;

"What?" I asked confused

"Thank God, you sleep like a dead person" he said moving his face away from mine

"Where am I?" I was so confused

He laughed when he realized that I didn't know what was going on

"We were driving back from the restaurant and you fell asleep in the car"

"Oh, right sorry" I apologized guess I was so tired I had completely lost track of time

I got out of the car and tried to walk but failed

"Whoa are you sure you're awake?" he asked

"No" I admitted shyly

"C'mon here I'll help you" he grabbed me by my waist and put his arm around my shoulder to help me walk easily

We got to my door – "Are you sure you're fine" He was overly concerned

"Yes" I lied

"Okay then, so I'll see you in a couple hours to go to Paul's house"

Saying that he left and I didn't have time to say anything

I lay on the couch for a few minutes, but I set the alarm at 5 just in case I fall asleep again.

I decide it's not an option to fall asleep so I just go to the kitchen and make some coffee while I got take a shower

I get out and check the weather, and it's not that cold so I decide to wear a dress. I go down drink my coffee and just in time I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming" I yelled, and go grab my purse so I can leave.

"Hey " I say while I open the door and get out

"WHOA" he said

"What? Should I change? Is this not appropriate for tonight?" I asked confused

"No, you're perfect" he said in a tone I've never heard

"Thanks, Smolder, you don't like that bad" I teased him

"Yeah Okay, thanks Nins"

We walked to the car in silence, and I still couldn't believe what he'd said about how I looked. The truth was that he looked so hot I could barely look at him afraid I would stare and never stop

We went outside to get the car and bunch of paparazzi's you would have thought that since we're in Atlanta they wouldn't be as much; but that clearly was not what was going on

When we finally made it to the car I was overwhelmed and Ian immediately noticed

"You really don't like them, do you? He said

"Nope, not at all" I said, while he drove past them.

We drove in silence, and I just couldn't stop thinking about what he'd told me, that I looked perfect; don't be silly, he was just saying this to be nice, he probably didn't mean it.

After being realistic and coming back to reality in the car I realized that Ian was looking at me, not looking staring into my eyes, like if he could somehow see my soul

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said "I just can't believe I'm so lucky to have a friend like you"

"No, I'm the lucky one" after my last words he just smiled and we drove in silence till we finally get to Paul's house.

"I thought it was a little gathering, not so many people" I sounded preoccupied, but I actually was.

"It's okay Nina, I'm sure it's just all the people we see on set, it's just set's so big we don't see them all together"

We go inside, to look for Torrey and Paul and the rest of our friends.

"You made it" Paul sounds impressed

"I told you we were coming" Ian says a little confused by Paul's expression.

"Hey Nina, Congratulations" Torrey says in her sweet voice.

We move on, as Paul and Torrey keep receiving the guests

"Do you want something to drink?" Ian asked,

"Yeah, sure but I'll come with you" I offered, so he wouldn't go alone, and I didn't have to stay here standing like an idiot.

We walk together, and we get to the bar Ian asks for 2 beers. We go back to the living room and I see Kayla coming with Kellan her boyfriend and the rest of the girls,

"Hey guys, didn't know you were all coming together"

"Yeah well I didn't know you and Ian were coming together" Kat said dragging as little as possible so Ian couldn't listen

The night went along, we were having a lot of fun when I checked the time it was 4 am and we had to work tomorrow, as expected Julie and Kevin and most of the crew men had left.

"Hey Nins I think we should get going" Ian said to me when he realized I was falling asleep and I had a little bit too much to drink

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah I only had 1 beer, you had more to drink that I had, so It's better me"

"Yeah" he said "anyway, it's better me"

"Okay let's get you up so we can go" he said, helping me up;

we walked outside and I just couldn't believe how tired and a little drunk I was; even more unbelievable, they were paparazzi still here,

"Let me help you" Ian said noticing that me being tired plus papz, not such a good idea, he held my hand as we walked through the crowd.

Once we made it to the apartment he walked me to my door and wished me goodnight.

I go straight to bed and sadly set the alarm for the morning

I wake up, happy and really inspired so before I shower and get ready I decide to post the picture quote of the day on twitter, and decide to read a couple of mentions

When I start reading through this, they're all asking the same question.

'Are you dating Ian?'

"What" I whisper to myself, so I go reading other mentions when there's one with a picture. Perez Hilton published pictures of us yesterday having lunch and at Paul's party.

I have no idea what happened last night, I had too much to drink and I don't remember, did we do something?

"This sure is going to be a fun day" I say a bit disappointed but at the same time, kinda with a mixture of feelings towards the rumors.

**Did you like it? hope you did, let me know in the reviews! thanks for the support you're the best!**

**more reviews mean faster chapters!**

**I know that the story is not that accurate.. but I just imagine it that way, not taking into account the actual facts because it's fiction, not real just they way I wish it would be, and well i just think it's cute, so please don't tell me that this didn't happen and this is not possible, because I know I really do, but it's the way I imagine it, once again it's not true. and also Thank you very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I decide not to pay attention to the rumors, I get ready and go down to have a granola bar as my breakfast. Then check my phone for the time, and I see a text from Ian, saying that he's waiting for me downstairs, so I rush into the bathroom make sure my hair's okay, and I go down to meet him.

"Morning" he says when I get in the car.

"Hey" I say wondering if he saw the rumors, or any twitter blast about it.

"You saw it," he guesses by my face and tone of voice

"Yeah" I answer not very excited

"Nins it's nothing okay, don't pay attention to them, they have no idea what's really going on in our lives" he calms me down

"That's true, but can I ask you something?" I was a bit nervous for what I was about to say.

"Sure, anything" Ian seemed relaxed.

"What happened last night, I had too much to drink, and I really don't remember" I hoped he would understand what I meant with the question

"Nothing happened Nina, we were just having fun as friends"

"Oh" I said hoping I could remember last night; for the way Ian was talking it seemed we had a lot of fun

We didn't talk on the whole way to set, and I think it was because we both new it was going to be a rough day at work plus everyone wanting to know whether the rumors are true or not

When we get to set I go to Julie because I have no idea what scenes we are shooting today,

"Morning"

"Hello" she said I a weird tone, so my immediate thought was that she had heard about the rumors.

"How was last night" she continued

"You know, it was fine, I had fun; how about you? Did you guys leave early?" I asked

"I had fun as well, and yes, I had to come to set early to prepare today's scenes"

"Oh, yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about, what are the scenes we're shooting today" I said

"I was about to go to your trailer to give you the scrip," she said, "You'll only be Elena" she finished handing me the papers

"Oh okay, I'll go to get ready" I said, walking away

I run into Paul, and he smiles

"Perfect, just who I wanted to see" he's excited

"Good morning to you too" I said in a sarcastic voice

"Oh C'mon aren't you excited to see me" he said

"Yes, except that I know what you're going to ask" I said "But no, Ian and I aren't dating" as I finished saying this I saw that we were not alone, Kat, Candice and Ian were standing there

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready, Julie will be waiting for me" I left to avoid awkward questions in front of Ian

"Knock, Knock" I heard female voices from the outside

"Do you have a sec?" Kat asked while I could see Candice and Kayla waiting outside

"Yeah, sure" I said, "What's up?"

"Well we saw your face when you said you and Ian weren't dating" Candice said "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be" I said "I mean, we're just friends"

"And you don't like him?" Kayla said

"Gosh, I don't know" I said tired of overthinking "I mean he's really nice, good looking a total gentleman; But I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me that way

**MEANWHILE IAN'S POV**

"Dude, wait up" I heard Paul from back; I just didn't want to stay in the whole conversation of the rumors

"What's up" I had to stop walking so he would catch up with me

"What's going on with all this rumors, I mean I know that they're not true, because Nina said so, but your face, do you want them to be true"

Paul practically delivered a speech

"Whoa, dude; slow down" I was overwhelmed "I don't know, I'm not sure if I like her that way, and I just don't want to ruin our friendship, because I know she doesn't feel that way"

"Don't give me this crap… have you seen the way she looks at you?" Paul said trying to cheer me up

"Anyway, I have to go to set now" and finishing that I left the trailer

I walked to set, to find out my first scene was with Nina, great; at least not alone with her.

"Okay guys, get ready " Julie said so I give a last look to the script and headed to wait by the steps

"And Action" Kevin yelled

The scene starts with the Miss Mystic falls girls introduction. They are all called and the last one is Elena, who's originally escorted by Stefan. But he's a no show. So Damon come's to the rescue

And we have to dance.

While we do I just can't stop thinking how pretty she is and how I just want to kiss her, but I just need to get over it, and convince myself that she just doesn't feel that way about me

While we danced she smiled, and I knew that was probably what said in her script

"Cut" Kevin said and I just smiled and went to my trailer, I really have a lot to think about

**NINA'S POV**

After my dancing scene with Ian I shot a couple more with a lot of the cast and then I was finally done, so I went to my trailer got rid of the clothes and change into mines

I went outside to go see if Ian was ready to go,

"Knock knock" I said coming inside Ian's trailer

"Oh, hey Nin's" he said,

"Oh sorry" I said he was half naked

"It's okay, it's not like you haven't seen it when I play Damon"

"Well that's true" I was clearly not complaining, he had the most amazing body I've ever seen

"I'll be ready in a second" he said

I waited sitting on the couch meanwhile he got ready, I just couldn't stop thinking how amazing he was and how I just wished the rumors were true.

"Ready?" He asked noticing that I was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah, sorry I don't really know why I always fall asleep so easily"

I apologized.

"Oh, no it's okay, you work too hard, and you must be really tired"

He said, "C'mon, lets go"

"Okay" I stand up and we go out

3 weeks pass; same routine, we go to set at the time Julie ask us to go, and well most of my scenes involve Ian, so we come and go at the same time together.

I wake up at 4 am not sure what to feel, I get to shoot today as Katherine, her first ever appearance and with that we get to wrap season 1. The only thing is that I have to kiss Ian, and I'm not so sure what to feel about that.

Ian rings the doorbell so I come get it

"Hey, let's go" I say trying not to think what about to happen.

"Hey" he says and we just walk to the parking lot

We make as little conversation as possible and I'm just glad Ian doesn't know I feel this way because I think it would just ruin everything, our friendship and it would bring more awkwardness to today's kiss

We arrive to set and I go change as fast as possible because we need dark night for the scene, so when I'm ready I go to hear Julie's and Kevin's explanation

"Okay guys, so Damon comes out of Elena's house and that's when Katherine, what Damon think is Elena shows up, they talk and when Damon says thank you, You just say You're welcome" he says the last part looking at me "Then Damon kisses Katherine on the cheek, you stare at each other for a few seconds and then you kiss, for a while and then when you're about to finish the kiss, that's when Jenna you open the door and ask 'Elena' to come inside; is everything clear"

"Yes" we all answer in together

"Okay" he says pleased

"Action" he yells

I say my lines and when the part comes I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to control myself, but I have to, I'm an actress, I just need to pretend nothing's going on and it's just a kiss

"Thank you" he says coming close to me

"You're welcome" I smile and pretend everything's okay

He starts by kissing me on the cheek. And the awkward stare begins, then we kiss, we start softly and we stop, stare at each other, I smile and we continue the kiss, in that moment Jenna steps in the scene and I just seem embarrassed and come inside saying nothing to Damon.

"Cut" Kevin says, "guys I need more shame in your look Nina when you stop kissing let's try it again please"

Oh, perfect I get to awkwardly kiss Ian again

"Action"

We talk over again and this time the kiss has a little bit more of passion, but also guilt when we stop kissing

"Cut" Kevin says with a smile on his face "Perfect, that's what I was looking for"

Ian goes to his trailer and I keep filming with Sarah

When I'm done we wrap season 1, and Ian's there to celebrate. We have a glass of champagne and we get the script for the first episodes of season two.

Ian takes me home

"Wow, I can't believe season 1 is done" Ian breaks the awkwardness in the car

"I know, it's amazing" I say

"Nins it's everything okay?" he asks concerned

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I answer

"Just wondering" he says looking confused

"Thanks for the ride" I say and rush to my apartment giving him no time to say anything

It's only 4 pm and I have no idea what to do, I lay down in my couch with the purpose of reading when I hear my phone

It's a text from Julie saying that we've officially been chosen for season two, and that they want to celebrate, so that they have this place reserved for the celebration; she texts the address and says be there at 6

I start getting ready, and about five minutes from this I get a text from Ian saying he'll drive me, and there's no argument for not going.

I laugh and just text back thanks :)

At 5:30 I hear a knock on the door,

I'm confused and I go to see who it is.

**Hey guys! I hope you like it, sorry it took me so long to update, but i started school again and i've been a little busy! Let me know what you think in the comments :) Thanks for all the support and sweet reviews! you guys rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey, you're early" I say when I see Ian

"I know, I wanted to talk to you" he seems nervous

"Oh, sure come on in" I say

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it; I've been trying to talk myself out of telling you this, but I feel that you need to know, why I've been acting weird lately" he stops "I like you Nina; and I know you don't feel the same, I just thought you should know"

I don't know what to say and I just stay there, unable to talk

"I'm sorry coming out of the blue like that, but I couldn't stand you not knowing, and I just didn't want things to get more awkward because I don't want you to stop being my friend" he tries to get me to say something

"I just really don't know what to say sorry" I apologized

"You don't have to say anything" he says, "C'mon let's go"

The whole ride I stay quiet, trying to thing what I want to do, all this time I thought he didn't feel the same, and when I know he does I can't say anything, what's wrong with me

We arrive and I can see his face of sadness, and he just walks up straight to the bar where Paul is.

I see the place is only for us, which makes it better,

I say hello to everyone and sit beside Ian, we talk with our friends about how great it is that we get another season, and through the whole night I can't stop thinking about Ian,

"Ian, can I talk to you; Private" I say standing up

"Sure" He says following me where we can be alone

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you told me, and I'm telling you this right now, because I was so shocked" I say "I like you too, and I just never thought you liked me back"

"Is it so impossible to think that I would like you?" He asks

"I mean, you're you; you're amazing and I'm just me," I say

"Don't ever say that Nina Dobrev, you're the most amazing human being I've ever met in my life"

I can't believe what he's telling me, I smile and hug him, I whisper in his ear, "you are amazing"

He gently breaks the hug, and grabs my face and kisses me, not like the kiss we had on set, this time it's different, it's real

We hear applauses and I turn my back to realize everyone was starring at us.

We walk back to our friends and I just smile, Ian goes to the bar and brings back one beer, we share it and just continue talking with our friends,

"Okay guys, we're have to go, thanks for everything," Ian says

"Bye, thanks" I say standing up after him.

"Bye guys, see you on set next week" Kat says

"Congratulations" Candice shouts when we're walking out the door

There are paparazzi outside so we don't hold hands, we get to the car and he opens the door for me, once inside the car he holds my hand and smile

"Thank you for everything today" I say smiling

"My pleasure" He seems even happier than me, if that's somehow possible

We arrive to the building and he walks me to the door and kisses me goodnight

"I would ask you to come to my place, but since we don't have to work for the rest of the week I'm guessing you're going to yoga tomorrow morning" he says

"I am, but we can have lunch after" I ask

"Of course, text me when you're done" He says and gives me one last kiss

I go to bed thinking about everything that happened today, and how just 3 weeks ago, it was all rumors, and even though I like him I never thought he would like me back

I wake up feeling completely the luckiest girl; I get some food and ready for my yoga class,

After I look at the clock and decide to go to surprise Ian.

I grab the spare key I have at my house, I go up, open the door and there's complete silence; I walk trough the living room, kitchen and office and they're empty so I go upstairs and find his room door half open, and I see him; sleeping

I stare a few minutes, deciding whether waking him up or not; so I just decide to wake him, I go to the side of the bed he's sleeping and whisper "good morning", he opens his eyes a little scared, but relaxes realizing it's just me

I smile, and he kisses me gently, playing with his tongue.

"I can't believe you're still sleeping"

"I know I'm so lazy" He accepts shyly

"You're my lazy boy" he smiles "what do you want to do, we can go out for lunch, or just stay here being lazy all day" he asks

"Are we ready to go public, I mean it's only been one day" I said, looking over my shoulder to see him staring at me

"We don't have to go public, we've been out before; but whatever you want to do" Ian said, finishing with a kiss in my cheek

"It's okay if you want to go out, but if it's up to me, I would just rather stay here, I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you" I smile and look at him waiting for his reaction

As soon as he hears what I want he decides everything is settled and he's going to cook lunch and we can just watch a movie and be lazy

I decide it's perfect and we go downstairs

I sit in the kitchen while he takes the ingredients out, and starts making pasta, meanwhile I just look at him, and admire how gorgeous he looks cooking; when he's done we put a movie and sit on the couch, we finish eating and there's no much of the movie left, he pulls me over and we kiss, he plays carefully with my hair then moves his hands over to my neck, my hand are in the back of his head playing with the end of his hair, then his tongue touches my lips asking for the entrance that I allow by opening my mouth, we lean back in the couch, leaving me on top of him, we continue kissing when I hear a knock on the door, we stop and Ian goes to the door leaving me on the couch speechless

"What are you doing here?" Ian asks confused, he doesn't open the door completely

"You left this at my place, and you wouldn't answer your phone so I just figured I would come here and give them to you." I hear a female voice on the other side of the door and I figure that's why Ian doesn't want me to see who it is

"How did you know I live here" I hear Ian getting mad

"I see pictures and rumors all the time in twitter and Internet" The girl says "And by the way, who is that girl, you're rumored to be dating, please don't tell me it's true"

"Excuse me, you have no say in this; and I left everything really clear last time I saw you, so please leave"

I have no idea who this is, so I just decide to walk to the door and find out,

Ian hears me walking towards the door so he opens it completely

"Who's there smolder?" I ask waiting for an explanation, when I look at her and immediately recognize her from previous pictures I had seen before I met Ian, she's Ian ex girlfriend

"This is Susan, but she was just leaving, weren't you?"

"Oh so you are dating" she's angry now, and looking like she wants to kill me

"That's none of your business" I step in the conversation

"You have some nerve, you know, he was mine; first" she shouts at me

"Yes, and you were the biggest mistake in my entire life, so leave now; before I call security" Ian responds back, so serious and angry, that I'm surprised because I've never seen him like this before

"What?" He asks seeing my face "Don't"

"Hey, I just want to know" I say trying to keep calm

"There's nothing to say" he said, hugging me.

"I thought she moved away, after your guys broke up" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"She did, or at least that's what she told me, I swear I had no idea she was going to come" He was getting stressed of my interrogation

"It's okay baby, it's not your fault. You told me everything between you too is over, and I believe you. There's no reason for me not to trust you," I said in a soft voice as I walked over to kiss him

We kissed, soft but real; showing each other the love

"Thank god, because there's only you, and I would never cheat on you, or do anything to hurt you. And I just got you, after loving you all this time and I can't lose you," Ian was hurt by the thought of losing me and I just couldn't see him like that.

"You won't baby, it's okay. I love you"

"I love you too, more than my own life"

**HEY GUYS, I'm sorry I took me so long to publish this, i've been really busy with school, anyway i hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little bit short but i tried writing chapter 11 so i could give it to you as a gift and i'm blocked, so if you guys have any idea, or is there any specific way you'd like me to continue, anything you want to happen just tell me! and well enjoy and REVIEW please!**


	11. ----What's going on?

**READ THIS**

Guys what's going on? my last chapter had basically no reviews.. is it that you don't want me to continue this story? or are you not liking the way I'm writing it? Please tell me what can I do so you guys can like this story. Should I stop writing it?

tell me what you think in the reviews please! also if you have any suggestions of things that you want to see happen.

Love you guys xo


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Morning beautiful. Nina read in a text from Ian, she went downstairs and pour herself a cup of cereal, then she replied to Ian letting him know she was awake, after she realized the time she got ready quickly and went to meet Ian at the car.

"Hey babe" Nina said approaching to Ian who was facing her with a big smile

"Morning" Ian replied and as she got closer he pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss.

"Should we get going?" Ian asked opening the door for her

"Yes, but coffee first?" Nina asked with that face she knew Ian couldn't say no to

"Sure" Ian smiled.

They drove in silence to the near Starbucks, he ordered for them both, because Ian remembered what she ordered.

They arrived to set on time and were received by Julie's assistant that had two scripts for them, they both smiled and shared a quick kiss before each disappeared to separate trailers.

They started shooting just Nina and Paul, In the middle of the scene they were interrupted.

"Nina" Julie said "Can we cut please"

"Julie what's wrong?" Nina asked confused "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, it's not that" Julie looked at the floor "I think you need to go, Ian needs you"

"Julie" Nina said, "What's going on"

"Just go"

Nina rushed to Ian's trailer and found him crying

"Ian" Nina asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Nina walked towards Ian and hugged him tight, they stayed there, Nina was hugging him concerned and Ian was just happy she was there.

After a few seconds Nina said "You know you can trust me with anything, that's what I'm here for"

"That's not what you're here for, I appreciate you do this but I don't want you to have all of my problems as if it were yours, you don't have to deal with them" Ian said

"Fine, maybe I don't have to deal with them, but I'm going to be there with you to deal with them whether you like it or not" Nina said firmly to prove Ian she wasn't going anywhere

"I just got a call from my mother. My father died" Ian broke and couldn't pronounce the last words correctly but Nina understood anyway

"Oh my god, Ian I'm so sorry" Nina didn't know what else to say so she hugged him again

"I knew he was sick, but I didn't know It was so bad, I guess my mom didn't tell me, because she didn't want me leaving in mid season and she knows how worried I would get but I just wished I could've been there, talk to him for the last time, you know" Ian knew Nina would listen and be there for him, so he didn't worry about telling her how he felt.

"I know baby, I wish I could've been there with you, I wish I had known he was sick so we could've gone to visit him" Nina said the last words thinking about meeting Ian's family for the first time

They kept quiet for a while and then finally Nina spoke

"You need to go there, go be with your family; clear your mind off from everything at work"

"Would you come with me?" Ian asked her "I don't think I can do this alone"

"Of course, everything you need, I'm sure Julie will understand" Nina smiled

They were in the airport getting ready to fly to Covington, Louisiana, they had talked and arranged everything with Julie and they were going to be gone for a week

"Everything ready, we should probably get going" Ian said after checking their luggage

"Sure" Nina said and smiled when Ian grabbed her hand

They walked to gate 23 and stopped to get coffee

"Oh My GOD is that Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev" they both heard from behind in the line and they turned around, the fan came by their side

"Hey" Ian tried his best to not seem so sad, Nina just smiled

"This is the best day of my life, I can't believe it, can I take a picture with you guys?" She asked

"Sure" Nina answered for both of them

They took a quick picture and they both signed the girl's paper, and she left.

"Crazy" Ian said

"I know I still don't get used to it" Nina said

They ordered coffee and continued walking to the gate

Once they were in the plane Nina leaned over to Ian for a quick kiss, and then she whispered to him that everything was going to be okay.

**Guys i am so sorry it's been so long, i've tons of work from school, i'll try to write next chapter soon but it all depends on the reviews so it can be up sooner :) Tell me what you think of what's going on, leave it all in the reviews! love you!**

**What do you think it should be like when nina meets Ian's mom and siblings?**

**what else do you want me to write about? do you want me to include the rest of the cast? Nina's family? past stories? **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They arrived around noon, and Nina was sleeping when the plane landed

"Honey" Ian said in a soft voice trying to wake her up "We're here"

Nina woke up confused but then realized where she was she calmed down,

"Oh, hey" she said realizing it wasn't actually something good they had arrived

"Are you okay?" Nina asked as they were getting down from the plane

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed, I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen my family and it's because of this" Ian couldn't bring himself to say it out loud again

"I know, I'm here for you, anything you need, just let me know" Nina tried to make it even clearer to him

They walked holding hands and Ian had arranged for a car to drive them to Ian's old place

"Here you go" the driver said when they got to Ian's home

"Thank you" they both said and got out of the car,

Ian carried their bags as they made their way to the front door.

"Ready" Nina asked before knocking on the door

"Yeah" Ian said, knowing what was about to happen wasn't going to be nice

They knocked and waited for someone to come answer the door

"IAN" Robyn screamed and hugged him tight when she saw him at the door.

"Hey, I've missed you so much" Ian said receiving the hug with a tiny smile. "This is Nina, my girlfriend" she introduced Nina to his sister

"Hey, nice to meet you" Robyn said

"Hey, same. I'm very sorry for your loss" Nina said trying not to be awkward

"Thank you, Come on in"

They walked inside of the house and Ian smiled when he saw nothing had changed; everything was just like he remembered.

"Where's Bob?" Ian asked

"He's in the kitchen" Robyn said "here, I'll help you with this, and I'll show you to your room" she said referring to Nina

Ian left to say hi to his brother while Nina and Robyn went upstairs to leave the bags

"Ian's told me so many things about you" Robyn said smiling

"Really?" Nina asked surprised

"Yeah, why you sound surprised?"

"I just never thought he would talk about me to his family" Nina was happy to know he did

"Yeah, well he's been in love with you forever" Robyn smiled. "I'm so glad you two are finally a couple"

"Yeah, me too" Nina had no idea about this, but she was glad he talked about her that way

They went back downstairs and Ian introduced Nina to Robert, they talked, mostly planning the last details for the funeral, Nina felt like she shouldn't be there, talking about this with them; she was doing it for Ian, and that was the only thing that kept her going. She stayed by Ian's side, listening to them agreeing about the flowers, the chapel, whether their mom should come, every single detail was covered by the end of the day.

Nina and Robyn made a nice dinner together for them and Nina knew that the funeral topic was already done, so this time she would have to participate in the conversation.

"So Nina, tell us about you" Bob said

"Um well, as you know I work with Ian and that's how we met" Nina said a little shy not so sure whether to mention something about her family.

"Nina is from Bulgaria and she moved to Canada and later to US" Ian said realizing it was a little weird for her to talk to his siblings

They continued dinner with small talk about their work and the cast, when dinner was done, they each went to their room, and Nina was glad she finally got some alone time with Ian, not having to worry about how she acted.

"So, what do you think about my brother and sister?" Ian asked Nina

"They're very nice babe, I really like them" Nina said unsure of what he was going to say "I just don't know what to talk to them about under the circumstance"

"Yeah, it's weird for me too, even though they're my family; right now I just feel like a total stranger" Ian said "Let's just get some rest and we'll figure it out tomorrow"

"Good night, I love you" Ian said and leaned over to the other side of the bed and kissed Nina

"Me too" Nina said and closed her eyes hoping that tomorrow will be a good day

"Morning" Ian said when Nina came downstairs after noticing Ian wasn't in the bed.

"Hey" She walked over and kissed him, she was glad no one else was up "When did you wake up, I didn't notice"

"Yeah, well that was the point babe" Ian said "No more than 30 minutes ago"

"What time is it?" Nina asked

"Eight thirty" He answered

"Nobody else up?"

"Nope"

They waited for the rest to have breakfast and when they were done they each left to get ready for the funeral.

Nina wore a black long dress that showed her beautiful body and curves

"Nina, you need to stop. You look way too hot" Ian complained with a huge smile on his face

"What? Am I overdressed, I can change.."

"Don't be silly" Ian interrupted her "You look perfect, you always do"

"Let me fix this" Nina said approaching to fix Ian's tie

"Ready?" he asked

"Yup just give me a minute I'll grab my purse and we can go down" Nina said "Ready"

They went downstairs and Robert and Robyn were both waiting for them

"Ready?" Ian asked to be sure everything was good

"Yeah let's go" Robyn assured him

On the way to the chapel Ian explained to Nina who was coming from his family so she'd be prepared to meet some people.

They arrived and Ian held Nina's hand the whole time, she was introduced to so many family members of Ian she couldn't even remember their names

Nina felt sad, because she wished she could've known Ian's father, so she could understand all the kind words and memories people talked about in the ceremony, she felt like she didn't belong there, no one had time to acknowledge Ian's girlfriend, and she understood perfectly why, she wished this wasn't they way she'd to meet Ian's family, but it was; and she was there to support him; so she got over the fact and focused on Ian, being there because he needed her.

**Hey guys so i felt the need to post another chapter because i know it's been very long, so i hope you like this one, is a little bit of Nina meeting Ian's siblings and then the funeral.**

**I still need some ideas for what's going to happen next so feel free to give me any ideas you have**

**Also i always forget to tell you that you can follow me on twitter it's elisagiraldol**

**REVIEW! I love you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know what you're thinking why haven't I updated in so long, I'm so so sorry i've been crazy busy with school and i've been trying to write as many chapters as possible so it won't be so long, i promise i'll update next one by next week. Once again i'm really sorry, any way enjoy..**

Chapter 13

After the ceremony Ian's cousins went to his house and they all got together for lunch. They ordered because there were too many people for them to cook, at this time Ian introduced Nina in a proper way to the family and everyone seemed very happy for them

"Do you want something else?" Ian asked Nina noticing she was done with her food

"No, thanks I'm fine, Are you okay" Nina asked him

"Yeah, it's just so surreal to be with my family because my father's dead" Ian said it out loud

After lunch Nina and Ian left to go to a coffee shop, they just needed to get away from Ian's family, they went to get Ian's favorite coffee and then Ian showed Nina all the places he loved to go when he was a kid

Nina enjoyed watching Ian smile and be so excited to be sharing this with her,

Time went by quickly and Nina wasn't feeling like an outsider anymore, she got used to Ian's siblings and they now talked like if they knew each other forever.

When it was time to leave they all said goodbye and Robyn and Robert planned to visit them soon.

They made their way to the airport and by this time Nina noticed that Ian was felling much better and that this trip had been good for him, they returned to Atlanta and reported back with Julie so they could know at what time they had to be on set the next day.

They arrived to the building and each went to their apartment to rest for tomorrow.

Each went to bed after a long flight, the next day they both checked on each other when they woke up they had breakfast together at Ian's place, he cooked for her, and then they both went together to set

"Hey guys" they were greeted by Paul when they got down of the car

"Hey" they said at the same time.

They held hands and went to meet with Julie for the table read.

"Morning" Ian said to everyone when they walked in and noticed everyone was already there

The table reading started and nobody dare to mention or ask how the trip had been, everyone was just trying to focus on the show.

3 weeks went by and every day Nina noticed how good Ian was, and the whole topic was off the table, they didn't talk about it, and Nina didn't dare to mention it either.

"Hey babe" Ian said walking towards the bed with a tray full of food "Brought you breakfast"

"Thanks babe" Nina told him with a slight smile,

"Are you okay" he sat by her side on the bed "You look sick"

"I feel sick" Nina confirmed Ian.

"What can I do?" Ian asked concerned "Do you want me to call in sick today for both, so I can take care of you?" Nina nodded.

Ian called Julie and despite her disappointment she understood and agreed, with the condition that if Nina didn't get any better, at least he would show up tomorrow on set.

Ian came back to the room after talking with Julie, he smiled to his beautiful girlfriend, "Everything's fine, we don't have to go to set today" he assured Nina, when he saw her concerned look

"Which movie?" He asked already knowing that was what Nina wanted to do all day

"How did you"

"I know you babe" she just smiled.

After deciding which movie they were going to watch, they ended up watching Harry potter and the philosopher stone

Half way through the movie Ian notices Nina had fallen asleep and he was glad, he could imagine she hadn't gotten much last night.

Ian didn't pause the movie but he didn't watch it either, instead he grabbed his laptop and worked on some stuff for his foundation.

When Nina woke up she was feeling a little bit better, she was a little confused and when she looked at the tv all she saw was the credits rolling down.

"What happened, did I fall asleep?" she asked Ian

"Yup, just when they arrived to Hogwarts" He smiled

"Can't be, I missed the best part of the movie" she complained

"You missed most of the movie babe, but you can always watch it again you know?" Ian laughed

"I was thinking" Nina said after a while, she had been changing channels for over an hour while Ian worked on his computer "I'm going to take a warm shower to see if I feel any better" Nina announced.

After the shower Nina came out and notice Ian wasn't there she walked to the kitchen to find Ian cooking lunch,

"Mmm smells delicious" Ian turned back and smiled "It's you're favorite food, I thought you might feel even better" He replied.

"I don't deserve you" Nina said

"Don't be silly, we were just very lucky to find each other"

They kissed, simple but meaningful, showing each other what they really felt.

"Thank god you're both here" Julie said in excitement "We could barely do anything without you yesterday"

They both looked confused at Julie but she just smiled and handed them the script

"I imagine you're feeling better since you came today" Julie said, Nina nodded and gave a slight smile

"So what do you have for us today" Ian said not very excited knowing that he probably didn't have any scenes with his girl today

"Okay so Ian you're going to be shooting a scene with Paul and then with Candice and mean while Nina we'll shoot a scene with Sarah and Steven." Julie announced and everyone went to get ready.

After the long day Ian waited for Nina to finish and they each went to their house.

They had talked about some day moving in together, but they both had agreed that it was too soon, and things were just working out so perfectly they didn't want to screw it up.

**HEY GUYS! what did you thing of this one? i know it hasn't been one of my best ones. but i promise i will try harder and next one is going to be great! once again i wanted to remind you guys that this is TOTAL fiction, i am in fact using their real names but none of this happened in real life. also i may add something that did happen like for example awards, or some time they were seen out together but other than that it's completely fictional. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and leave what you thought in the reviews! any complains, suggestions i'll do my best to fix anything if i agree and i'm happy to receive any suggestions for next events :) **

**follow me on twitter: elisagiraldol **


	15. Break Up rumors

HELLO!

you might have seen the latest rumors.. Nian broke up, they've been apart for a while blah blah blah..

Personally I will advice you to believe nothing, until it's not confirmed by themselves.. anyway the mood in the fandom because of this rumors has been really bad and i don't know about you guys but i thought this might cheer you up and give you some hope.

1) Just last week, Nina was spotted wearing Ian's hat.

2) Just 4 days ago, Ian was talking about how much he loved Nina.

3) They've been together for 3 years. I doubt a break up would happen so suddenly if he was saying that 4 days ago.

4) It's obvious they're just spending time apart. She's filming a movie. He's promoting ISF. Busy schedules - they're both famous, remember? Spending a week away from your boyfriend/girlfriend is not a crime, and it does not make you 'broken up'.

5) Ian and Nina have not confirmed it - therefore, for all we know, it's a rumour.

6) Just a reminder that US Weekly - the first to report the 'break up' - was also the site that first reported Nina was 'pregnant' in 2011. Yeah.

7) The source that US Weekly mentioned? We don't know who it was. For all we know, this could be a publicity stunt for the finale. (Something Ian and Nina probably don't know about/agree with)

If they are broken up, I highly doubt this 'break up' will last. It's clear DE are going to be together in Season 5, and the writers have already written episodes, meaning they're going to have lots of scenes together. Probably during a DEx one they'll be reminded of how much they love each other, and Voila! Nian again.

9) It's clear Nina and Ian are meant to be. And two people who are meant to be will ALWAYS find a way back to each other. It doesn't matter if they're broken up or spending time apart for now. If the rumours are true, they'll find a way back to each other.

I guess we'll find out at the CW Upfronts Party next week.

I FOUND IT ALL ON TUMBLR AND I DID NOT CAME UP WITH ANY OF THIS..

Also i read some tweets from the "Met gala" Account saying that they weren't true, but i don't think that's a reliable source since it's not verified. Let's keep our hopes up! NIAN is unbreakable.. and i also wanted to share this two videos with you guys, once again I OWN NOTHING.

watch?v=tnXXDNsXmOc&feature=player_embedded

watch?NR=1&feature=fvwp&v=FRlwJzNGnK0

ENJOY THEM THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL.

And i promise i will update between the next two weeks! I Love you guys and thank you for your support.


	16. Chapter 14

**ENJOY**

Chapter 14

Months passed and the vampire diaries how couldn't be more popular, everywhere they went they got recognized and that didn't help much for them to keep their relationship private, after a few months of straight work Julie decided to give them a couple of weeks off

"Babe" Nina heard Ian from behind

"Yes?" She asked

"How do you feel about flying to LA and going to Coachella" Ian told her with a smile

"I would love it, but I mean are you serious, spending all that money to travel from Atlanta to LA just for two weekends?" Nina replied

"I just want my girl to be happy, I don't think there's much for us to do in Atlanta, having all this time off"

"But baby" Nina tried to say, "No buts, I want my girl to be happy and we're going" Ian interrupted her.

"Has anyone told you you're the best?" Nina asked him

"Couple of times"

Nina stopped smiling and rolled her eyes

"Don't flatter yourself"

Nina walked towards the room and changed the channels trying to avoid the questions she was dying to ask, It had been always her dream to go to Coachella, she wanted to know everything, what time they would leave for LA, where were they staying, she was already thinking what she was going to wear

"Babe" Ian said a little annoyed

"What?" Nina tried to seem concentrated on the Tv but failed realizing it was just one of the many commercials they usually show.

"I asked you if it was okay for us to leave tomorrow, or is it too soon, cause I can always look for other tickets"

"Ian relax" he was interrupted by Nina "The fact that you're taking me to LA just to go to Coachella is already more than perfect, we could be leaving tonight and I wouldn't care"

They finally agreed that they would leave the next day so they would have more time to settle down in LA and do a couple more things, Ian went to his apartment to pack and they decided he was going to spend the night at Nina's just so it could be easier for them to get ready the next morning, Ian went to sleep when he saw waiting for Nina to finish packing was hopeless.

Next morning Nina had barely gotten any sleep from packing all night, but Ian finally got her out of bed to the airport, when they were done with the check in they walked through the airport, they stopped to take pictures with a couple of fans and then happily got in the plane to LA.

"I will never be able to thank you enough Ian, you're making my dream come true" Nina leaned towards Ian for a quick kiss, they were still very careful about keeping their relationship a little private, not so much like they did in the beginning, they just didn't want to give everything away, they still like their privacy.

When they arrived fans were already waiting for them in the airport

"I still don't understand how they knew we were going to be here" Ian said to Nina confused..

Nina looked up pretending she didn't listen

"I might have tweeted about coming to LA yesterday" she whispered to herself hoping Ian wouldn't listen

"Oh, okay baby" He laughed noticing Nina actually meant being really excited "It's okay"

They walked together careful not to hold hands, they were immediately attacked by paparazzi and fans and Ian couldn't help but feel protective over his girl, they both stopped to sign a couple of autographs to fans and continue their way to the car Ian had made sure would be waiting for them.

When they got to their hotel it was only 2pm and they decided they would get some rest and then they would go looking for a nice restaurant to have dinner.

"I think the best is that we unpack and I'm going to make a few calls for our Coachella wristbands" Ian said when they got to the hotel

"Okay, you do that, I'll unpack for us both"

"No, I'll unpack my stuff" Ian said panicking.

"Ok-ay" Nina said wondering what was it that Ian was hiding.

When they were both done, they went out walking through the beautiful streets of Hollywood. They quickly found a place to have dinner

"It's just unbelievable" Ian complained, "They find us anywhere"

"Baby, it's okay, we're not exactly hiding, and it is Hollywood, this place is full of paparazzi, they are going to follow us, we're in a little vacations just ignore them"

Ian nodded as they continued to eat their dinner, ignoring them wasn't going to be easy, but it was something he was going to have to try, for his girl at least.

"Morning sleepy head" Nina said kindly to Ian

"what, uh? Morning, what time is it? Did I oversleep?

Nina laughed

"Babe, calm down, It's only 9 am" she watched him as he relaxed and went back to his comfortable position

"I just thought I would wake you up, so we could start getting ready to go, did you confirm the entrance?" She asked

"I did, I'll make sure they arrived to the lobby" he quickly got up and picked up the phone

While he made the call Nina decided to get ready, and took a long shower

Ian open the bathroom door "Babe, they're here; we leave at 11, there'll be a car waiting for us"

"Okay, perfect" Nina replied

"Do you mind if I join?" Nina looked at him

"Are you serious babe, you now we'll never be out of here at 11"

"I know, but it'll be worth it" he replied.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update.. I'm in exams week :S any way, it's friday and I thought why not update to my beautiful readers?**

**Did you see how hot Nina and Ian looked yesterday in the CW upfront? [SPOILERS OF LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE] and C'mon we can't not talk about last night's episode? WHAT A TWIST! I'm personally a DE fan so I enjoyed Last night's episode a lot.. I also cried A LOT when bonnie died.. and Alaric and Lexie disappeared again.. any way enough of my thoughts.. **

**I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, and to crazy-pomegranate suggested the coachella chapter THANK YOU so much for the idea! **

**Anddd i've received a lot of reviews telling me that Ian's father is still alive... I KNOW THAT... This is a fictional story... yes, Nina Ian and all of the characters exist.. but the things that happen with those character are completely from my imagination, and some outside suggestions.. thank you again for reading I love you, you can always contact me on my twitter: Elisagiraldol**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
